Pitching A Tent
by Into The Drop
Summary: A retelling of Pitch Perfect but surprise G!P Becca. This is an Omegaverse story with endgame Becchloe. Alpha Becca and Omega Chloe. Mostly plot.
1. Chapter 1: My Lady Jam

A/N: Hello all. This will be a retelling of Pitch Perfect but i bet you could guess it, G!P Becca. It will be an Omegaverse story with Becchloe at the end. I'll throw some scenes that i think weren't on screen throughout. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Beca wake up." Beca groaned. She was having the best dream about being a famous DJ in LA and now she was being woken up. She rolled over and found her father sitting on her bed looking down at her. "Funny this doesn't look like your Intro to philosophy class."

She forced herself up into a sitting position rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I'm posing an important philosophical question." She smirked. "If I don't actually go to that class will it still suck?" She got up grabbing a jacket from the other side of the room. Apparently Kimmy Jin had turned on the air conditioner while she was sleeping and not it was freezing.

"Look honey. College is, it's great. You get to create memories here. I see it every day, you just have to give it a chance. You've been here what, uh uh month now? Do you have any friends?"

Beca turned around bothered. "Kimmy Jin is my friend."

"Nope." Kimmy Jin muttered. Beca glared over at her. First Beca has to put up with her and her friends always making jokes and then this? Betrayal.

"You've gotta get out there Bec." Her dad continued getting up. "You gotta try something." He walked over and started to move her computer mouse.

"I got a job at the radio station." She said excitedly.

"Oh great. That place, yes. Dark and dirty and has like what...has three weirdos who work there."

Beca turned around bothered. It was still early in the morning and here her dad was giving her a lecture? "Well four now." She said sarcastically.

"You've got to try something new Bec. Join one club on campus and if at the end of a year you still don't want to be here. You still want to go off to LA and be P Diddy well then...you can quit college. And- And I will help you move to LA."

Beca looked up at him both surprised and excited. Was he really giving her an out and one that would be so easy? All she had to do was join a club for a stupid year and then she could leave? "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. But I really need to see it Beca. This is college join in." He said heading for her door.

As soon as he left Beca silently cheered to herself. She just had to find a stupid club to join. It shouldn't be that hard to find one that she could just barely show up to. There had to be at least a few options that would be tolerable. She grabbed her shower gear and headed for the bathroom. She was going to have a busy day ahead of her after all.

* * *

Beca headed for the bathroom and started to sing Titanium to herself. The halls were pretty much empty with everyone being at class so nobody seemed to mind. She had been working on the idea for a mix of the song recently but nothing was coming to here. She found that if she sang the song out loud it helped but there was just some kind of mental roadblock in her way. She opened the door to the bathroom and started to walk in. It was pretty steamy but Beca was so focused that she wasn't really paying any attention to it.

Chloe on the other hand was pretty busy. She was at the tail end of her heat cycle and this one had been a real bitch. She had been having this guy she met recently, whatever his name was, help her scratch the itch. He was a beta so it wasn't really satisfying, more of just something to curb her need so she could get through the day. He was a freshmen and was pretty cute if naive for a younger guy. Normally Chloe would've just had him come over to her and Audrey's place off campus but if she had class on campus, why not just do it in his dorm. They had just been getting into the groove of things when she heard a voice singing in the bathroom. She couldn't help but get aroused, something about the fact that she might get caught turned her on.

Beca had just turned on the water and was letting it warm up before she got under. She was starting to get into the song and felt as though she might figure it out.

"You can sing!" Chloe shouted holding the curtain aside standing there butt naked.

Beca spun around screaming. "Dude!" She screamed in panic trying to decide whether to cover up or pull the curtain shut. She stumbled trying to manage doing a bit of both. Her mind was reeling. She had seen this crazy red head before but couldn't remember exactly from where.

"How high does your belt go?" She asked pulling the curtain back open.

"My what?" Beca asked shutting off the water. It was still freezing cold and had sent a shock to her system. Everything was in hyper alert state. She backed into a corner one hand covering her cock and the other covering her chest. She could feel her cock start to harden and was starting to wish she hadn't turned off the cold water. Why was it getting hard anyway. "Dude oh my god?" Beca said suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. This girl was hear backing her into a corner and here she was getting turned on while this random red head was babbling about singing. 'The activities fair!' It dawned on Becca. 'She was with those weird singing girls with the bitchy blonde who hated her. Chrissy? No. Carly?'

"You have to audition for the Bellas." The girl continued paying no mind to Becas clearly uncomfortable state. Chloe sniffed the air. Something definitely smelled good to her but she had to make sure this girl joined. Her voice was great.

'Chloe that's it!' Beca shouted internally. This girl was way too excited for someone standing butt naked in a shower. Becca looked away trying not to focus on the fact that she was pushing down an uncomfortably hard dick and couldn't shake the wonder why. She looked down at the other Chloe's body noticing it was pretty fit. 'Wow she's really good looking. She must work out like crazy to have such a flat stomach.' Her eyes drifted lower noticing that she was dripping. It was then that the smell really hit Beca. 'Oh my god. She's an Omega and she's in heat.' Beca's cock twitched at the thought and her mouth began to water. She swallowed dryly. "I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." Beca said forcefully looking away.

"Just consider it. One time we sang backup fro prince. His butt is so tiny that I could hold it with like one hand."

Beca awkwardly grabbed the shower curtain and tried to cover herself up with it. 'Please stop talking about butts. I'm sure yours is great too. Get out of my head right now!' She screamed internally at herself. She looked back over at the girl's crotch and lost her balance. She dropped the curtain and tried to scurry to push herself up. She turned around facing the wall. At least she could hide her boner if anything. "Dude seriously. I'm nude."

Chloe took a good look at her as she fell and found herself staring at a rather large and very impressive cock. Her knees went weak for a second looking at it before the girl turned and face the wall. Chloe's heart beat sped up and her mouth began to water. 'This girl has a great voice and she's an Alpha. Mmmm. She needs to join the Bellas.' Chloe had never thought about hooking up with an Alpha girl since they were so hard to find, but with Chloe's crazy sex drive and since the Bellas were like sisters why not? She needed to focus though. Bellas first then getting a piece of that knot. "You were singing Titanium right?" She advanced closer to the girl watching her stiffen her back.

"You know David Guerra?" Beca said turning around. 'This weird crazy hot girl knows music?' Her interest was piqued maybe cute and crazy didn't mean dumb.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That sound is my jam." Chloe leaned into it continuing the conversation. "My lady jam." She rolled out her thighs clenching at the thought.

Beca suddenly grew red in the face and turned away. "That's nice." 'And for a second there she wasn't crazy. Turns out she's crazy. And a pervert.'

"It is. The song really builds." Chloe said one hand absentmindedly rubbing her leg.

Beca could smell the arousal from the redhead filling the air. She tried to act disinterested but she already knew she was busted by this point. She was being played for sure. Maybe it was blackmail or something else. "Gross." She muttered out trying to sound convincing.

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude no! get out!" Beca whined trying to convince herself that's what she wanted even though her body was clearly saying otherwise.

"Not for that reason." Chloe said standing up straight and thrusting out her chest. She was definitely taller than Beca by a few inches so it shoved her tits a bit closer to eye level. "I'm not leaving here until you sing. So?"

Beca stole a glance behind her. She could see the arousal dripping down her legs. 'Not for that reason my ass.' She glanced up at her. She was cute after all. What could be the harm in a little bit of fun? It's just one chorus right? The red head sighed and it sent Beca's heart pumping. 'Fine. Fine I'll do it. But just once.' She turned around covering her chest and trying to cover her cock at least a little bit even though she realized it wouldn't matter. "I'm bulletproof. Nothing to lose."

"Fire away. Fire away." Chloe joined in matching key. Beca's breathing stopped for a second. She had a fantastic voice. "Ricochet you take your aim. Fire away. Fire away." The two locked eyes stuck in the moment. Neither one paying any attention to anything but each other and the song. "Shoot me down. But I won't fall. I am titanium." Beca smiled slightly. 'Oh god she's hot. What if I just pinned her up against the wall? What is wrong with me?' She screamed internally.

Chloe on the other hand was thinking the exact same thing. 'I'm going to pin her against the wall and get my lady jammed all up with her.' She smirked to herself. "Shoot me down. But I won't fall. I am titanium." They finished out the chorus both of them locked in the moment that they didn't even realize that had finished the song for a few seconds. Beca's hand had slipped off her cock and both girls had a blush on their cheeks. Beca looked down and noticed that her cock was standing straight at attention between the two of them. She awkwardly looked away covering it up.

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty confident about all this." Chloe gestured to herself smiling. She definitely had this girl hooked around her finger.

"You should be." Beca said smiling back.

"Oh." Chloe grabbed the towel handing it to Beca. She had her fun and definitely didn't want to scare her off so she might as well be nice.

Just then some guy rounded the corner peering in. Beca's face went bright red. "You have a lovely voice." He said. Beca could tell he was a Beta and was clearly turned on. She smelled the air. Who wouldn't. It was filled with the scent of horny Alphas and Omegas. Anybody would be aroused by it. "Thanks." She growled out clearly bothered. 'Who the hell was this beta and why was he staring at the two of them like that.'

Chloe only nodded looking between the two. She was so wet and here she was inches from this hot as fuck Alpha and this stupid freshman Beta comes in and ruins her chance for a really fucking. She turned away heading to him. If he had ruined this for her she'd rip his balls off. She pulled the curtain shut behind her dragging him back out of the shower and heading for the bathroom. She was going to have to find another way to scratch the itch because he was definitely getting blue balled. "See you at auditions!" She called out as she left.

Beca just stood there awkwardly alone. She felt a blush cross over her cheeks at the thought of seeing Chloe again. She was very attractive and she was sure there had been a connection. But she was also sure that Chloe was going to eat her alive. At least Beca had figured out what club she was going to join. She looked down at her very large and very excited friend. But there was a more immidiate problem that she was going to have to deal with first.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Company

A/N: Thank you all for the positive reviews! Here is chapter two!

* * *

Beca rounded the corner of the audition room. She was still feeling a little bit uncomfortable with the concept of getting in front of a group of people to sing. Especially since everyone else had just finished and some of them were really incredible. There was no way she could hold up to that caliber, she only sang for fun after all. But then she saw her, that cute redhead Chloe and felt herself smile awkwardly. She wasn't sure what it was but it made her feel really happy. 'Ugh I can not fall for someone and let that get in the way.' She scold herself internally.

"Wait there's one more." Chloe said raising her hand. Now Beca was really trapped. She stepped into the side curtain still hoping for a way out of the situation. "Hi!" Chloe said cheerfully.

Beca slowly creeped out onto the stage using long strides in a hope to get there faster. "Hello." She said waving faintly. She still wasn't sure if she should be freindly with this girl or what. After all she had seen her dick as much as she was pretending not to have. Beca sniffed the air. She couldn't smell he 'Must be taking hormone suppressants.' But the blonde next to her who chewed her out before smelled of rage. Beca tried not to look at her but she was glaring Beca down.

"Umm... I didn't know we had to prepare that song." She muttered her voice cracking a bit at the end. She was so far out of her element, mostly because she was out in public which itself was bad enough if it wasn't a dark club.

"That's okay. Sing anything you want." Chloe said giving her the brightest smile. Beca could see Chloe's eyes flicker down her body and didn't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed. She was wearing kind of tight pants which she now considered a mistake, but was thankful she spent extra time on her tuck job.

She knelt down. "Uhh... May I?" Beca asked reaching for the cup in front of Chloe. She backed her hand away but Chloe motioned her forward quickly, the two of them playing a weird game of cat and mouse. Beca took the cup and carefully emptied the pens out onto the desk. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she sat back and set the cup upside down. She glanced up and saw Chloe looking at her with a mix of interest and hunger and quickly looked down. She didn't need that in her head right now.

She started to clap her hands and flip the cup setting a beat. She had just started writing this song and only had a beat for it. It wasn't anything special but she did know it by heart. "I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottle of whiskey for the way." She glanced up for a split second locking eyes with Chloe and got lost in the moment. "And I sure would like some sweet company. And I'm leaving tomorrow what do ya say?" Chloe licked her lips and Beca could see her press her thighs together. Even on suppressants Beca knew what that meant and she felt a twitch down below. She looked down at the cup needing to focus. She didn't need a boner in the middle of her audition. "When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair. You're gonna miss me everywhere. Oh I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." She set down the cup and looked up feigning disinterest. Chloe's eyelids were heavy and Beca could see her finally take a breath. Every ounce of Beca wanted to scream but she forced herself to think of dead puppies in order to stay neutral and even then it was hard.

Chloe smiled and turned to her friend. Beca looked at her and could see only rage in her eyes. She took that as a cue to leave the stage. She ran off quickly heading backstage where that girl, Fat Amy, from the activities fair was. She grabbed Beca and pulled her over to where the other girls were waiting. "Damnnn girl. Didn't know you could sing!" She cried out.

Beca blushed. "Oh thanks. I didn't get a chance to hear you sing but I'm sure you were great."

"I know. By the way. That red head. She's got eyes on you. She was practically humping you on stage. With her eyes." She said waving her fingers like pointers from her eyes.

"Nah. You've gotta be kidding."

"Oh please. Girl you've got the hots for her. Don't worry I won't say anything. You just remember Fat Amy has your back so you better be a good wing woman if I need you." Beca nodded. Maybe Fat Amy wasn't half bad. She was a Beta after all and seemed nice enough. Mostly just seemed like she wanted to have a good time and give everyone a good time as well. It was nice that she wasn't weird about Beca being an Alpha. Most people found it off putting.

Fat Amy walked off leaving Beca alone. She figured she might as well find a place to sit. She started to walk around passing by everyone. She ended up leaving the room and started to walk down the hallway. The first door she checked in was full of costumes. The second was just a single red light on a stick, total murder room vibes so she passed on walking in there, and the third was just a bathroom. She turned around to head back but by the time she reached the waiting room, it was empty. She froze. Where was everyone and how did they all disappear so quick? She had only been gone for maybe ten minutes and was nervous.

"Amy?" She called out to the empty room. "Chloe?" She said again her heart pumping faster. "Anyone?" She said nervously. She turned around to head for the exit when someone grabbed her a hand wrapping around her mouth. She tried to scream or to fight but instead just froze.

"Beca relax." Chloe said softly. Beca's eyes widened and she froze as she caught whiff of Chloe's scent. It calmed her down for a second so that she was able to breathe. Chloe only giggled as Beca sagged a bit into her. "We came to get everyone but you wandered off. So I came back for a second sweep and couldn't resist the chance to scare you." She took her hand off of Beca's mouth.

"Why?" Beca screamed at her.

"It was funny. Maybe not to you but to me it was." Chloe held a silk scarf. "Put this on. No questions just do it. And you have to pretend like I put it on without you knowing. And used this voice." She made her voice deeper trying to sound scary.

"Whatever dude. Wait I'm not gonna be murdered or something."

"No it's like a sorority thing. Just do it okay?" Beca took the scarf and draped it over her head. If she could have felt any more foolish she would have. She felt Chloe take her by the arm and start to lead her. "And don't worry. I won't lead you into any walls." Because if Beca wasn't worried about the before she was now.

* * *

"And our Altos. Fat Amy, Denise, Ashely, and Beca." Someone ripped the scarf off sending hair into Beca's face. She tried to spit some out but it was stuck to her mouth. She was told to stay at attention so she didn't want to pull it out, but it was the absolute worst. She looked around and was in a room full of candles. That couldn't be safe. It had to be a fire hazard or something. Plus how did they light so many candles. It was like a demonic cult in here.

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you." Aubrey said. Chloe had mentioned her name and said don't bother her not that Beca was planning on it.

Aubrey handed Chloe a large cup with red liquid. Chloe walked it over to Beca and held it out. Sure Chloe was cute but there was no way in hell Beca was drinking that. 'Blood of sisters? What was that crap. This was a cult. Drinking blood and stuff. Hell no.' "Dude no!" Beca said looking around concerned.

"Don't worry, it's Boone's Farm." Chloe said holding it out. Beca wasn't trusting her. She leaned in and sniffed it. Chloe started tilting it so panicking Beca opened up her mouth and took in a sip. She smiled. 'Oh thank god. It's only alcohol.' Chloe lowered the goblet and moved to the next girl.

The ceremony continued with some weird scarves and chanting. Something about having sex with a Treble or my vocal cords being ripped out by wolves. Beca couldn't help but snicker at the irony of that statement. Not that she was planning on having sex with a Treble anyway, they all looked like losers.

"You are all Bellas now." Aubrey flicked a switch and the lights came up. Everyone screamed around her. Beca looked around to see that they were in some kind of large gymnasium. 'How did they even get this place set up?' Beca was shocked. It seemed like a lot of work for pomp and circumstance. But after all, they seemed crazy enough as it was. She could survive a year with this crowd right? She looked over at Chloe who was smiling brightly at her. 'Yeah one year wouldn't be so bad.' She made the mistake of glancing over at Aubrey who even though seemed happy was glaring at Beca. 'Maybe.' She added internally.


	3. Chapter 3: Mixing It Up

A/N: This story does get more AU as time goes on. I promise. If I put in a scene from the film it's because I think it's important to Beca and Chloe's story in the end.

* * *

"Ladies. Welcome to Acca Initiation Night." Aubrey said leading the group into the middle of an outdoor theater. Beca looked around and could see a ton of other people getting drunk from some questionable mixed drinks on a foldout table. That definitely wasn't campus sanctioned, and probably shouldn't be touched. Whatever it was screamed unsafe to drink and judging by how people were acting, it definitely wasn't. "Prepare to soften the beach." Beca whipped her head around. 'What the hell did that even mean?'

"I still don't know what I'm doing here." Beca said looking to Fat Amy feeling uncomfortable.

"Living the dream. I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in." Beca raised an eyebrow. Whatever Fat Amy was on was definitely something Becca wanted to be on. To have that much self confidence was so impressive.

"Beca! Beca!" Beca turned her head as everyone walked off. Fat Amy giving her the nod and wink. She definitely wasn't subtle about it either. Jesse was climbing over the seats and pushing his way through people over to her. She didn't get it. She still hadn't placed this guy but he was definitely all up into her. She didn't know if he was just crazy or thirsting hard. But first the taxi, then the radio station, and now here. It's like he was stalking her. She hoped it wasn't that.

"Wow." She breathed both exhausted and not really in the mood.

"Be-caw! Be-" He climbed down in front of her clearly a bit buzzed. Beca could smell alcohol on his breath and was definitely not in the mood for this. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?" Becca started shaking her head trying to get out of the situation. "You're one of those accapella girls. I'm one of those accapeella boys. And we're gonna have accachildren. It's inevitable." Now that was just pushing Beca's boundaries.

"Wow. You're really drunk right now. I don't think you're going to remember any of this."

"No I'm not drunk at all you're just blurry."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You almost fell over. Can you pass a sobriety test right now." Beca gave him a light shove. He was charming, Beca sniffed the air. She wrinkled her nose. He was a Beta, and a cute one. She just wished he wasn't so clingy. It was a little off putting.

"See I can come right back. And I come right back." The two of them went at it, Beca shoving him and him leaning back in. It was cute the first two times but then he kept going and going. Beca groaned inwardly giving him a slightly harder shove.

"Wow." She groaned bothered by this.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Sounds great." Beca practically growled. 'Anything to get a break from this.'

"I'm gonna get you a drink. I think you need to get on this level." That level was the last place she wanted to be. She watched as he turned and headed off leaving Beca alone. She took a deep breath trying to clear the scent from her nostrils and caught something a bit acrid. She turned and caught a glimpse of Aubrey glaring at her. She quickly turned away eyes wide. She didn't know why Aubrey hated her but she definitely made a point to avoid her at all costs.

As soon as Jesse had left her, Chloe came bounding up the stairs. She grabbed Beca's wrists which instantly grabbed her attention shocking her. "Hi!" Chloe screamed and pulled her in close. So close that their noses were practically touching. Beca was shocked, for someone so tiny she was strong as hell. And she smelled good, drunk, but good. Beca closed her eyes trying to focus, but it was too late, she was already getting hard. Beca leaned back a bit trying to put some distance between them. "I am so glad I met you." Chloe leaned in close nuzzling Beca's cheek. Electric shocks went through Beca and she felt herself straining against her pants. She needed to get some air so badly or else she was going to burst. "I think that we're gonna be really fast friends."

Beca tilted her head smiling seductively. "Yeah..." She drawled out and added a wink at the end. "Well you did see me naked." Beca mused wishing they could see each other naked again. She internally slapped herself for even thinking of that at the moment.

Chloe slid her hands up Beca's arms giving them a little shake. "Alright I'm going to go get a drink. This ginger needs her giggle juice." She turned around a shook her butt drawing Beca's eyes. Beca's mouth went dry and all she could think of was taking a bite of that ass. With a loud slap from Chloe on her rear Beca snapped up flicking her eyes up to Chloe's face. "See you later!" She said walking off.

"Make good choices." Was all Beca could mutter out. She watched as Chloe headed off giving Beca a wink over her shoulder as she did. Whatever game this girl was playing at was going to drive Beca crazy.

Jesse had finally made his way back over to Beca handing her a cup with some kind of drink in it. She sniffed it and could definitely tell there were multiple types of alcohol in it and decided better just to hold it and be polite. After a while someone had put on some music and everyone had started dancing. You'd have to have a bad nose to not be able to smell the amount of hormones floating around in the air. Beca tried to make some out but it was all just too much. Thankfully Jesse had given up and decided to just go dance with everyone else after Beca had said no enough. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was that she hated dancing with a passion, especially with drunk people. Stacie had guys grinding on her front and back, all the Bellas did, even Aubrey seemed to be into it. There was one person Beca hadn't seen in a while though, Chloe.

She hung out for about an hour and then decided to head back to her dorm. After all Aubrey had said that they had practice in the morning and she didn't not want to show up tired. Aubrey already hated her as it was. As Beca left the part she saw a familiar tuft of red hair vomiting into the bushes. 'Shit.' She thought as she headed over. Of course it was Chloe, bent over and puking. Beca reached down and pulled her hair back. She hated doing this especially since she was rather squeamish, but she head to be a good friend, she would've felt bad if she hadn't. "Let it all out Chloe."

"I'm right here Beca." Beca heard from behind her. She turned around to see Chloe standing there hands on her hips. 'But wait, if that's Chloe...' It took Beca's brain a second to catch up with her and she let go of the girl's hair and walked over to Chloe. Chloe only smiled, her pupils dilated. Beca could smell a few scents on her and it made her jealous. She knew why she just didn't want to make a big deal out of it. The last thing she needed was a complication. "Who's your new friend?"

"I saw red hair and thought it was you. You seemed pretty... Never mind." Beca said shrugging it off.

"Drunk? Beca I may like to drink but I can hold my booze. I didn't see you dancing." Chloe said stepping closer.

"I don't really like to dance at parties."

"You haven't danced with me." Chloe turned around and began to grind against Beca's crotch. She instantly started to harden again which drove her insane especially after she had just gotten it to calm down. The sounds of the music just echoed off from behind. Beca felt her hands drawn to Chloe's hips gripping them tightly and pulling Chloe up against her increasing the tension. Beca could feel the heat coming from Chloe and it made her mouth water. 'No complications. Come on Beca.' She tried to fight through her body's instincts. The sounds of throwing up behind them broke up the moment giving Beca the perfect reason to take a step back putting some distance between them.

"You...Uh...You've got some moves Chloe." Beca said awkwardly rubbing her head. The bulge in her pants was fairly obvious and she knew there was no point in trying to cover it up. She was going to have to start wearing tighter underpants around Chloe.

Chloe stepped forward and pressed herself against Beca. "I'll walk you back to your dorm if you want?" Chloe said a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Maybe I should walk you to yours? You seem like you need it more than me."

"Or I can stay with you?" Chloe said leaning into Beca's ear.

"Or you can stay- No- I- Chloe- I-" Becca stammered out trying to think of something to say. She gripped Chloe's shoulder's pushing her back and holding her at arms length. "Look Chloe I'm flattered. But I don't want to start anything. I just joined the group and the last thing I need right now is any kind of drama."

Chloe sighed and Beca could hear the disappointment. It made her sad a bit and she let her hands slide down Chloe's arms. "Sorry if I was coming on strong. I just thought you know, maybe you and I."

"Don't get me wrong. You're- you're great. I just don't want to start anything and make things weird."

"It's alright Beca. Really. Still want that walk to your dorm?" Chloe asked holding out a hand.

Beca looked at Chloe's hand. She didn't know if it was a friendship hand or a romantic hand but all she wanted to do was take it. Her body was screaming at her to take it. But Beca at least knew that if her body was saying to take it, she had better not. She shook her head putting her hands into her pockets and slumping her shoulders in. It was better this way. Career first. Romantic relationships and friends second. "Thanks. But it's probably better if I go home alone. Make sure you get home safe though. I don't want to find you passed out in a bush tomorrow." Beca nodded her head towards the puking girl now passed out in the bush.

Chloe walked forward and leaned into Beca's ear. "You should be more confident in yourself by the way. You're a great dancer and you've got the body for it." She turned around and headed back towards the party. "See you at practice tomorrow. And don't be late!"

Beca watched Chloe until she dissappeared out of sight down the stairs. She turned and headed off walking back to her dorm. Sure Chloe was very attractive and definitely wanted Beca, but she couldn't deal with distractions right now. She needed to focus on her career. If she was going to make it to LA she needed to prioritize working on mixes and just surviving this club for the next seven months. And sure she was stuck in a club full of hot, definitely desperate girls, with one very hot and desperate girl, but she could do it. All it would take is some more spandex, tighter underpants, and way too many tuck jobs for her own good. But career first was all she kept telling herself. But if that was the case, why couldn't she stop thinking about Chloe and how much she'd give for her to barge in on her showering one more time.


	4. Chapter 4: Chewed Out

Practice had been a nightmare. It was the day after the mixer and Aubrey was already a lunatic leader. She was insisting on a two hour practice every day, not to mention the extra cardio. It also didn't help that the music was outdated, the choreography was boring, and Aubrey never answered any question that anybody asked. All she did was insist that this was what was happening and expected everyone else to fall in line. 'For a beta she sure wished she was an alpha' Beca thought to herself as practice came to a close. 'I would love to put her in her place, probably make the year better for everybody if I did.' She took a deep breath calming herself down plus she knew that if she did it would probably make Chloe upset since her and Aubrey had been friends for years. It bothered her how much she was thinking about the redhead, she needed to stay focused after all.

The group had just finished this stupid hand raise thing when Aubrey spoke up. "Umm. Oh Beca. A word." Aubrey called out.

Beca turned around rolling her eyes as she did. 'It definitely wouldn't be a word. Probably a whole tirade.' She faked a smile pursing her lips. "What's up?"

Aubrey wrung her hands clearly uncomfortable by the situation, but that didn't stop her from standing up straight to look down at Beca, "You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the fall mixer." She said almost accusatory.

Beca sniffed the air and found Aubrey was trying to assert dominance in the situation. She could just make out a hint of pheromones and was glad everyone else had left. At least if she was going to embarrass herself, better to do it alone. "You really don't like me do you?"

"I don't like your attitude." Aubrey said matter of factory cocking her head to the side.

"You don't even know me."

"I know you have a toner. For Jesse."

Beca smiled with her mouth open. 'A toner for Jesse?' She wanted to laugh. He was a nice guy but definitely trying way to hard, maybe if it wasn't for her career he might've had a chance but no way did he stand one. "A what?" Beca said almost chocking on the word with laughter.

"A toner. A musical boner." Aubrey said very matter of factly. "I saw it at hood night. It's very distracting." Aubrey said glancing down at Beca trying to assert dominance even harder.

It was just then that Beca realized that Aubrey didn't realize she was an alpha. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. Chloe must be better at keeping secrets than she thought. She figured for sure everyone must've known but now was beginning to wonder who all if anybody knew. "Yeah. That's not a thing. And you're not the boss of me. So..."

"You took an oath."

"That oath cost you two girls already today. I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you." Beca said already annoyed at Aubrey for assuming so much about her. She locked eye contact with the girl a snarl in her throat ready to be unleashed. At this point she was fed up with the scent of Aubrey in the air that she began to flood it with her own. She watched as Aubrey fought to maintain eye contact as realization reigned over her. She could see Aubrey's eyes flicker about Beca's face and her shoulder sag a little. Beca smirked turning away and walking off. She had made her point clear and if Aubrey kept pushing well Beca would just push back.

"I can see your toner through your jeans." Aubrey shouted in one last ditch effort.

Beca turned around and gripped her cock moving it forward so it left a bulge in her pants. "That's my dick!" She said pulling her hands away. She watched as Aubrey's jaw dropped stunned before turning back around and grabbing her bag and heading out. She had a mix to finish and some homework to get to afterwards if she still had time.

* * *

Beca was hard at work on the stupid essay she had for her Literature class when her phone buzzed. It was eleven at night, who was texting her? She grabbed her phone and turned it over looking at the number. She didn't know who it was and opened it up and looked at the message.

C-Hey Beca! It's Chloe!

Beca rolled her eyes, she had enough of the Bella's for the day earlier. Her phone vibrated again.

C-You have read receipts on.

Beca groaned. She knew one day that would bite her in the butt. She put down her pen and began to type out a response.

B-Hey. I'm kinda busy, what do you need?

C-I just figured I'd say hi and see you you're doing. I know Aubrey was a bit tough on you earlier.

B-It'll take more than her trying to flex her dominance on me to piss me off.

It was true. Sure Aubrey had left a bitter taste in Beca's mouth after practice but it was nothing a shower and some work on a mix couldn't fix. Aubrey wasn't the first beta who had tried to push Beca around and she wouldn't be the last. Being an alpha who didn't flaunt themselves around like a piece of meat tended to lead to more encounters like this sort.

C-You did get back at her though. She couldn't believe you had a dick. Really shook her for a loop. She's been frustrated all afternoon ranting about you. I think she has a crush.

Beca snorted laughing.

B-Good one. Unfortunately girls with a stick up their butt aren't really my type.

C-And what is your type of girl?

Beca could feel her pulse start to beat faster. Her sweatpants began to form a tent. She looked around the room and saw Kimmy Jin was out still. 'Hmm maybe I could have some fun.' She pushed her chair back and slumped down a bit in it.

B-Cute. Funny. In shape.

C-Thinking of anybody specific?

B-Maybe I am. What about you? Anybody special on your mind?

C-Oh me? No. I'm just laying here thinking about how good it would be if I wasn't alone. ;)

Beca took a deep breath. She shouldn't be doing this. She needed to focus. She could not deal with mixes, school, Bellas, and Chloe. As much as she wanted to, she really needed to focus and that was just too many things. She looked at her phone and bit her lip and set to typing out a message.

B-I would love to but I've got an essay that I really need to write.

C-Sounds a lot less fun.

B-It is. Unfortunately I have to do it. Can't flunk out on you Bellas. I think Aubrey might cry if I do.

C-Bwahaha. I don't know about her but I'd miss you. I'll let you work on your essay, also save my number just in case of Bella emergencies. Or if you ever feel bored at night and want to talk.

B-Sure but I need a pic for your contact info.

A few seconds later a picture came through of Chloe in as the song goes 'an it's bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini'. Beca's jaw dropped. Beca had loved that song as a kid and damn if that photo didn't make Beca's heart race. Now Beca was hot, bothered, and had a problem to deal with by herself, and an essay to write.

C-That one work? ;)

B-You could've sent one with a little bit more on. I doubt this is all you had.

C-True. Or I could've sent you one with less. Consider yourself lucky. ;P

B-Yeah. Lucky.

Beca put her phone aside and looked down at her lap. 'Essay first. Then I'll deal with you.' She pulled her chair in closer and set back to work. She was going to need to get this essay finished. Then she could deal with her needs and the redhead that was plaguing her mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast Club

A/N: Finally got around to writing an update. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Beca had joined the Bellas and things were still tense and awkward. The team was no closer at working together and actually being a team and tensions continued to rise. It didn't help that Aubrey was pushing everyone even harder than before. Practices were up to three hours a day and five on the weekends. Things were starting to cut into people's personal lives. Stacie was clearly on edge, Fat Amy was wearing looser clothing, even Aubrey's hair seemed to be more out of place than usual. Beca and Aubrey were fighting at least once a week. Aubrey would always find something wrong with Beca and the two of them would go at it until Aubrey eventually backed off. Beca was getting really fed up with the blonde and would prefer if she just pulled the stick out of her ass.

After their first failed performance things were pretty rough. Chloe admitted shed had vocal nodes and it put a strain on her and Beca for sure. Beca wanted to reach out, but she was getting progressively busier and found less free time to even talk to Chloe. On the contrary her and Jesse had gotten much closer. He was still trying a bit much, but he was getting more tame. She figured that the two of them could at least be really good friends. He seemed really passionate about music and film and she even found herself flirting with him a few times without realizing it.

They were hanging out in her dorm room and she was showing him her latest mix. He in turn had been determined to show her the "greatest ending" of a film. So that was how they ended up watching the last five minutes of The Breakfast Club on her bed. She looked over at him and could see him mouthing the dialogue to the end of the film in perfect sync. She laughed inwardly, he was cute, in that dorky kind of way.

"You're missing the ending." He said turning to look at her.

Beca blushed and looked away towards the screen. "Sorry." She glanced back over to see him still looking. He leaned in a bit and she turned her head leaning in to. She glanced at his lips and inched a bit closer. Tentatively she parted hers getting ready for the kiss when her mind suddenly flashed to Chloe. She blinked trying to clear the thought but found herself thinking about the redhead even more. She turned away and awkwardly pushed herself up so she could lean forward and pause the video player. Jesse raised his hand trying to play off the awkward moment that had just happened. "It's good. I'm sure the beginning is just-"

The door opened and they both looked over at the door as Kimmy Jin and her two friends entered the dorm room laughing. "The white girl's back." Beca had never been so happy to see her roommate to get her out of an awkward moment.

Jesse awkwardly closed the computer as the three of them stood there staring. "And I'm out..." He picked up his computer and glanced at Beca before standing up. He awkwardly made his way over to the trio and gave Beca one last look before heading out. "Always a plaza sure Kimmy Jin." The three of them just stood there staring at Beca. She pursed her lips before getting up and grabbing her phone and keys before heading out as well. Her roommate was absolutely the worst on the planet.

She caught up to Jesse nudging his arm. "Hey sorry about that. My roommate is a nightmare. And the other thing."

"No worries. Figured it was just a moment kind of thing. Must've read it wrong." Jesse said holding up the door of the dorm. The two of them walked outside into the night air.

Beca sighed and leaned against the side of the building. "No it's not that. I'm just really trying to focus on my music-"

"And a small redhead named Chloe." Jesse said leaning against the opposite wall shrugging.

Beca crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not like that. She and I are just friends. I'm just trying to focus on my career so I can move out to LA next year."

"If that's what you think it is sure. But you definitely have a thing for her. And she definitely has eyes for you. You should go after her. Seriously. No harm done." He said clearly a little bit of hurt on his face.

"Seriously dude. I don't have a thing for her. Sure she's hot but I'm too busy anyway."

"You talk about her all the time. It's not the Bellas its Chloe when you talk about them. Seriously, you're like two love sick puppies in a movie. Constantly flirting but never acting on it. You really should watch a movie sometime. Maybe then you'd see how cliche all this is. Only thing more cliche would be you falling for me, the geeky guy, at the end."

"Don't count on it lover boy." Beca laughed sighing. "Look if I was planning on staying then sure I'd go for her. But I'm leaving at the start of next year. Gone. And I'm not going to drag her into that. Or anybody into that."

Jesse stood up and straightened himself out. "All I'm saying Beca, is that you should go after her. She'd be lucky to have a big strong alpha like you. And watch a movie. See ya at work tomorrow." He headed off leaving Beca leaning against the wall. She groaned to herself and stood up walking in the opposite direction.

She figured she might as well get some food and pulled out her phone looking for someone to text. Her finger hesitated over Chloe's name. She had been avoiding her the past few weeks and should probably reach out to her. She tapped on her name and started typing out a message.

B-Hey got kicked out of my dorm. Was thinking of grabbing some food. Want in?

She waited a few minutes while she walked towards the center of campus. Her phone buzzed in her hand and she lifted it up looking at the message.

C-Sure. Give me like five minutes? Meet me by the statue fountain?

B-Sounds good.

Beca headed across the campus from her current position and reached the fountain a few minutes early. She sat down on the edge listening to the sounds of the water splashing. She took a deep breath and could catch the smell of Chloe on the air. She opened her eyes smiling inwardly at the scent. But then she smelt something else tangled in it and wrinkled her nose. She looked behind her and saw Chloe walking to her. As she got closer she could tell Chloe had been with someone else recently.

"You could've just said you were busy." Beca said heading over to her and meeting her half way.

"And pass up food with you. No way. Plus he wasn't very good." Chloe motioned with her hands gesturing to his size. Beca couldn't help but laugh. "so what's the deal? Been too busy for me?"

"Yeah with practices being a time suck, trying to pass the semester, and my job I just haven't had much time for anyone really."

"Not even Jesse?" Chloe asked continuing straight ahead without turning her head.

Beca stumbled a half step and picked up her pace to catch up. "It's not like that. We were hanging out and watching a movie, that was it. Promise." Why was this such a big deal to her? And why was Beca so adamantly defending herself to Chloe. They were just hanging out, plus she wasn't the one who just came from a hookup with a random guy. She didn't have to defend herself.

"It's fine Beca. Just figured with you avoiding me after the whole nodes thing you'd find someone that wasn't a treble."

Beca groaned and grabbed Chloe's arm stopping her. "I told you it's not like that. And I'm not avoiding you over the nodes. I really have just been busy. And I'm working to move to LA you know that. So I really don't have time for flings. It really was just a movie with Jesse. Look all I want to do is get some food. Can we do that without this between us?"

"This?" Chloe said gesturing between the two of them.

"Yeah. This whole you throwing yourself at me thing."

Chloe looked a bit hurt. "Look it's not that I'm throwing myself at you. I'm just looking for someone to scratch that itch when my next phase hits. You want to just be friends fine, we can do that. But look, I wouldn't mind taking your knot if you needed to let of some steam or wanted to help me out. I've got maybe three weeks so either choose to help a girl out or stop wrinkling your nose everytime you smell someone else on me."

Beca turned deep red and covered her nose. Had she really been making that face the entire time? She looked up at Chloe who had her hands on her hips. "So it's nothing romantic? You just want me for my d?"

"Promise. You're big and I think you could help me out big time."

The two girls locked eyes both blushing a little about having this conversation in the middle of the open air. Beca looked around to make sure nobody was listening in. "Alright. But if either of us get feelings this ends. I don't have time for that."

"Deal. So shall we go to my place?" Chloe said stepping forward and running her hands up Beca's arms.

Beca shivered smirking. "Is Aubrey home?"

"She's out tonight."

"Let's go." Beca said and could already feel herself getting excited.

* * *

Chloe laid wrapped in Beca's arms on Chloe's bed. The two of them had been at it for the last half hour and were feeling a bit exhausted. Beca was surprised, for someone so petite, Chloe was full of energy. She hadn't given Beca a break since they started and for once Beca was thankful she had been doing that extra cardio Aubrey had been enforcing. She looked down at the red hair on her chest and smiled. "Did I pass the auditions?"

Chloe looked up at her. "Might need to bring you back in for callbacks." Chloe rolled over and climbed up Beca leaning over her. "Expect to be very busy in a few weeks."

"If you'll be the one keeping me busy I think I'll manage." Beca captured Chloe's lips in a kiss and pulled her hips down against hers.

The sound of the apartment door opening caused both girls to freeze as the scent of Audrey wafted in. Beca looked up at Chloe in surprise. "I thought you said-"

Chloe covered Beca's mouth with her hand. "She wasn't supposed to be. I swear she said she'd be out til morning." She climbed off Beca and started throwing her clothes over to her from where she tossed them around the room. "Put these on. If she finds out you were here she'll flip her shit."

Beca hopped up and pulled on her clothes at record speed. She looked to Chloe for what to do next when a knock came at the door. Beca froze eyes wide and looked to Chloe for advice. Chloe just shrugged and put a finger to her mouth for silence. A second knock came and the two just stood there looking between the door and each other. A few seconds later they heard footsteps walking away from the door and let out a sigh of relief. Chloe headed for the door and took Beca's hand clearly intending to sneak her out. She opened the door and peered out into the hallway before leading Beca out of the room. They made it just past the kitchen when a light flicked on and Aubrey stepped out in front of them.

"Good practice session in there you two? Competition is in less than one week and the two of you are fooling around? I don't know what's worse, the laziness of it or the fact that you are just here to sleep your way through the Bellas and help your boyfriend Jesse." Aubrey said bitingly.

Beca let out a snarl stepping forward. "Would you back off. You said no Trebles. Last I checked Chloe wasn't a Treble."

"You're right she's not. But just so you know, you're still hardly a Bella. You're just lucky we all were desperate." She said glaring at Chloe.

Chloe stepped forward. "That's enough Aubrey. If you have a problem you can bring it up to me afterwards." Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and pulled her roughly to the door closing it behind them. She let out a sigh and let go of Beca's hand. "Sorry about her and that."

"It's fine. I don't know why she hates me and I really don't care. Thank's for a great night and I'll see you at practice tomorrow." Beca said giving Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned and walked off leaving Chloe behind to deal with Aubrey. She could hear the sound of shouts coming from the apartment down the hall as she got into the elevator and took it down. Tomorrow's practice was definitely not going to be an enjoyable one.


	6. Chapter 6: Shawshank

"I didn't know you were into this stuff." Chloe said walking over and leaning over Beca's shoulder. Beca could tell Chloe wanted to touch her but they had a strict rule after Aubrey caught them that nobody else could know. They had been fooling around for four weeks now and things had gotten pretty intimate, even though neither one would admit it was anything more than sex. They hadn't been over at Beca's much thanks to Kimmy Jin, actually this was the first time Chloe had actually gone into Beca's room.

"Yeah..." Beca said trying to play it off as cool. She sat down at her piano and opened up her latest project.

"Okay. I have the pitch pipe and I say we focus on the set list as planned." Aubrey said cutting the two of them off. Ever since Beca and Chloe had started fooling around Aubrey had managed to find a way to interrupt them as much as possible. They couldn't even get it on at Chloe's place anymore since Aubrey wouldn't give them a minute alone.

Chloe and Beca both let out a long exhale and turned to face the blonde. "From now on there will be no more wasting time with work, or school, or boyfriends, or partners..." She let her eyes flick between Beca and Chloe with a raised eyebrow before turning to the group. "I'm sorry Cynthia Rose."

"But Aubrey, this stuff is pretty cool." Chloe said trying to stand up for Beca.

"Okay rehearsal tomorrow eight am sharp." Aubrey said cutting her off before leaving the room.

There was an awkward silence as she left the group waiting for the door to close before turning to Beca. "So did you get yourself a bitch?" Cynthia Rose asked eagerly.

"Bitch you know she's already got one." Fat Amy said motioning to Chloe.

Chloe stood up straight eyes wide and stepped away. "You think me and Beca? Ha! Now you're just all joking. We're just really good friends." She walked over and leaned against Kimmy Jin's desk.

"Yeah then me and half the sorority girls on campus are just good friends." Stacie said licking her lips.

"Oh come on you guys. You can't be seriously suggesting..." Beca insisted putting her hands up.

"Girl whenever Chloe helps you with a dance move that girl gets handsy with you. And it's not like we can't smell her arousal." Cynthia Rose said. "It's not like it's a big deal. I mean good for you girls. Get your bad self on."

Chloe and Beca locked eyes. They hadn't been that obvious had they? They made sure to shower before every practice and tried not to make it awkward. Sure Chloe had to help Beca with dance moves more than most, thank you two left feet, but she never did anything too perverted. Mostly just a slight brush of the butt. And they always tried to act normal.

"Fine. We're busted. But we're not dating or anything. Beca was just helping me with my heat last week. It was no big deal. It's all over now." Chloe said smiling.

"Yeah it was just a short term arangement."

Everyone seemed to not believe them. "Then Beca you won't mind helping me with my heat next week." Stacie said eyeing Chloe down. Chloe let out a low growl before realizing what she did. She opened her eyes wide and turned a deep red. "Like I thought. You two are desperate for each other bad. Beca that good in bed?"

Beca put her head in her hands already embarrassed. "Best knot I've ever taken." Chloe said proudly and Beca turned even redder.

"Damn shortstack we knew you had those big balls but seems you got the dick to match it." Fat Amy said proudly.

Beca wanted to die. She wanted to just roll over and die. She was so careful about everything and now everyone knew everything. Oh god she might as well just get naked for them at this point. She felt Chloe put a hand on her shoulder and rub her back softly. "Alright girls enough teasing. Get out of here. Beca is going to need sleep just like the rest of us. After all we have practice at eight." Everyone grumbled and said their goodbyes heading for the door. After it finally shut Chloe got down and kissed Beca's cheek. "They're all gone now. It's just me." She pulled Beca's hands off of her face. "And you."

Beca stood up walking to the other side of the room as Chloe. "What the hell was that dude? You tell everyone I've got a big dick?"

"Beca relax it was just a joke." Chloe said starting to walk to her.

"No a joke is 'How did the chicken cross the road.' Not my fuck buddy has a big dick. Want to know what it feels and looks like?"

"Beca relax. Come on it's just sex. It's not a big deal. You probably just need some tension relieved. Lay down and I'll take care of you."

Beca took off her scarf tossing it into the closet. "Do you even hear yourself Chloe? Sometimes sex isn't the go to option."

"You didn't seem to mind it being your stress reliever the past few weeks."

"It's because I liked you damnit. God I can't keep doing this. The fucking non stop especially now that everyone knows. Not to mention Aubrey practically shoving her heels up my ass every five seconds."

Chloe walked over at started to rub Beca's arms. "Hey we don't have to have sex. We can just cuddle. It's not a big deal. We don't have to have sex tonight."

Beca groaned and walked away and flopped down onto her bed. She put her head in her hands. "I can't keep doing this."

"What do you mean you can't keep doing this."

Beca looked up. "This. Us. This thing. It just doesn't work." She looked up at Chloe and could see fire in her eyes. It wasn't Chloe's fuck me fire either. This was scary and Beca felt a chill run up her spine.

"It doesn't work or I don't work." Chloe said stomping over to her.

"Chloe it's not that. I just. I need a break to-"

"To focus on your music. To focus on school. That's your excuse every time. No feelings though right Beca? That was the deal no feelings or it's off. If that's the problem then we never should have started this. Or am I wrong there too?"

"I know what I said I just-"

"Just what Beca?" Chloe asked interrupting her. "What do you want Beca? What would make you happy? Because for a minute there I thought it was me."

Beca stood up and pulled Chloe into her arms hugging her tightly. The smaller girl whimpered into Beca's chest. "It was. I just don't want this to cause problems for the Bellas. Or for us. With everything we both have going on, maybe its better if we don't do this. Us. We both want more than the other can give."

"Or we both want more than we want to give each other." Chloe said softly. The two of them standing there in the embrace as a cold silence hung over them. "I don't think we can have our meetings anymore."

"Chlo..."

Chloe stepped out of Beca's arms and took her hands. "The season is almost over. Aubrey will run this team into the ground and we only have two weeks until the next round. After that, we won't have to see each other anymore. Let's just get through then and we can both move on." Chloe let go of her hands letting them drop and began to head for the door.

Beca reached out and tried to stop her but all she could manage was a squeak. "Please..." She said as Chloe left the room. Beca dropped back onto the bed defeated and rolled over onto her side. She started to play with the edge of her covers and was lost in thoughts of Chloe.

* * *

The next few weeks were awkward for both of the girls. Chloe and Beca made a point to actively avoid touching each other at practice. Aubrey seemed to relish in the fact that the two of them weren't talking. Beca would occasionally smell someone else on Chloe and have to act as if nothing bothered her. All the girls constantly asked her if she was okay and inviting her to hang out but Beca always found some excuse to avoid it. She poured all her energy into school and work. Days dragged into weeks. It was as if everything was a blur for her. And of course the heightened pressure of the competition pushed everyone closer to the edge. More often than not people would snap at each other over just the simplest thing. A move being a second off beat, someone skipping tempo, the wrong outfit, everything was a tightrope they walked on.

"Beca hang on." Chloe said catching up to Beca after one of the last few practices before competition. Beca slowed her walk eating for Chloe to catch up. As she slid in next to her matching pace Beca could smell the scent of another Alpha on Chloe. It made Beca want to shove her up against a wall and show her who she belonged to. Beca took a deep breath to clear her head. "I found something of yours while doing laundry." She reached into her bag and pulled out a folded pair of boxers.

Beca carefully grabbed the pair and took it quickly shoving it into her bag. "Oh um. Thanks for that. Thought I lost them."

"You just left them at my place." Chloe said closing her bag. "Look Beca-"

"I know what you're gonna say Chloe. You made the call. I'm not gonna fight you on it."

"I know what I said. I just miss you. Nobody else-"

"Nobody else is good enough? Good to know I'm only good to you for sex." Beca said walking off ahead faster. She only made it a few steps before Chloe caught up pulling her to a stop. She turned around and crossed her arms.

"You know you were more to me than sex. It's just we both want different things."

"Yeah. So why are we still having this conversation."

Chloe just stood there silently. "Because I hope it'll have a different outcome."

"You're going to graduate and I'm going to move to LA. There's no different outcome Chloe. There's no us." Beca could see the hurt on Chloe's face. She wanted to reach out and hug her and tell her it would work out but all she did was turn and walk away. She walked back to her dorm, climbed into bed, and lay there until she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Don't You Forget About Me

A/N: The story's going to differ from the film a bit here. Not by much just in some of the dialogue and story beats. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell Beca?" Aubrey shouted grabbing Beca's attention. "Were you trying to screw us up?"

"You serious?" Beca said taken aback.

"News flash this isn't the Beca show."

"Okay. I'm sorry that I messed you up but in case you hadn't noticed everybody pretty much dozed off during our set." Beca glanced around and could see all of the Bellas forming up and a couple of other groups forming up as well.

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it. Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation." Aubrey practically snarled. Beca could feel the tension in the air as could everyone else.

Beca glanced around the group. Stacie looked down at the ground. Everyone else glanced away from her quickly avoiding her eyes. She looked to Chloe, at least she would look at her. The two locked eyes for a second before Chloe slowly pulled her gaze away. Beca felt that one in her stomach and sent it reeling. She glanced over at Amy. "Amy?" She asked softly.

Fat Amy quickly glanced over at her. "It was cool but it did take us a little bit by surprise."

"A lot by surprise!" Aubrey cut in yelling. "I told you she wasn't a Bella."

"Aubrey don't..." Chloe choked out clearly stifled by the atmosphere in the room.

"No that's okay. You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group. Right?" Beca said sneering at Chloe. 'Now she want's to defend me. She can keep that to herself.'

"Your attitude sucks, your a grade A pain in my ass, and I know you're hooking up with Jesse and Chloe." Chloe snapped her head glaring at Aubrey.

"Woah. Woah. Aubrey calm down. We're not hooking up I swear." Jesse said from behind Becca turning her around.

"Jesus Christ. Of course you're here right now. I don't need your help will you just back off!" Beca said spinning around to face him. She turned back to Aubrey. "And for your information, Chloe and I aren't a thing. You're welcome for that since you clearly have a toner for her." Aubrey stared back at her shocked. Beca popped her lips. "If this is what I get for trying..." She turned on her heel and walked off. She could catch a ride home if she needed to, she wasn't going to stay and deal with this any longer.

* * *

"Aubrey what the fuck was that. You couldn't have waited til we got back into the bus to scold Beca?" Chloe said pacing. She had dragged Aubrey outside while the Trebles were on. After what she pulled during their set, sure Beca needed to be called out, but in front of everyone, not even just the Bellas was cruel and intentional. Chloe looked at her friend and saw her standing their just picking at her nails. It's like she didn't even care about what had happened back there.

"She deserved it." Aubrey said coldly flicking some dirt away.

"Sure she deserved it but that doesn't mean you can just embarrass someone like that." Chloe ran her fingers through her hair tugging it gently. It was a nervous gesture sure, but she was a nervous wreck right now. Beca had just walked off and nobody could find her. What if she got lost, or got kidnapped.

"Good to hear you two aren't sleeping together anymore. She wasn't good enough for you anyway." Aubrey said straightening up and putting her hands on her hips.

Chloe stopped and turned her face red with anger. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means what I said." Aubrey pushed off the wall and walked over to Chloe stopping in front of her. "She seemed like a shitty alpha if anything. Never really put a care into thinking about you. Only ever cared about fucking you."

"What do you know what she cared about? All you ever cared about was the Bellas being your perfect little redemption."

"One of us had to. You only cared about getting a good dicking during your heat."

Chloe could smell Aubrey trying to force her pheromones in the air and was having none of it. "I guess one of us had to accept who we were. Instead of trying to pretend to be an Alpha."

"You take that back." Aubrey snarled her fists clenching up.

"Or. What." Chloe spat out clenching her own fists. If Aubrey wanted a fight, she'd get one. "You're still just upset that I didn't choose you." Aubrey winced stepping back. Chloe knew she hit a nerve. "It was freshmen year and you still can't get over the fact that I needed more."

"You needed more? You were the one who begged me to fuck you that night." Aubrey said crossing her arms digging her nails into them.

"We were drunk freshmen. And we were horny. And you were just as willing as I was."

Both girls locked eyes in a stare down that seemed to last forever. Aubrey was forcing her pheromones in the air and Chloe could feel them weighing down on her. They weren't like Beca's pulling her in, but they pressed against her making her feel small and weak. She felt her knees start to buckle and tried to force herself upright with all her strength. She snarled and forced out some of her own watching Aubrey's eyes flutter a bit. She knew what an Omega's scent did and was going to use it. Aubrey let go of her arms and put her hands on Chloe's shoulders. Chloe shrugged them off earning a growl from deep in Aubrey's throat.

"Let me make this clear Aubrey. Stop fawning over me. It was one time and that was it. You're my best friend but if you keep pushing everyone away, you'll lose me too. And go shove your toner somewhere else because I don't want it." She could hear the choked whine in Aubrey's throat and fought the urge to comfort her. "And leave Beca alone. She's trying to be everything I need, and everything you wanted in a Bella. Stop being stubborn and let me be happy."

"Chlo..." Aubrey whined. "I've only ever wanted you to be happy. I just thought-" Aubrey choked out.

"I'm gonna see if I can stay at Amy's for the next week till Spring Break. We- we need some time apart. To think and all." Chloe slowly backed away and headed back into the backstage area leaving Aubrey behind alone.

* * *

It had been a quiet Spring Break. Campus was practically empty except for a few students. The dining halls were closed, the class buildings were close, it took a while to see anybody around campus at all. Beca found the quiet peaceful. It gave her time to work on her music. She made so much progress on her work, dozens of tracks finished. The only problem, was she was alone. She had often been alone, but this was the first time Beca was truly alone. She missed the Bellas, she missed her friends. She missed Chloe. Sure Chloe wasn't perfect, but Beca missed her. She missed the way she smelled, the way she moved, the way she smiled. Beca wanted to text her dozens of times, she almost did many of them, but something held her back. The way Chloe couldn't look her in the eyes that day.

Beca spent the week watching every movie. She started with The Breakfast Club and from there it was a downward spiral. She fell into a routine, work in the morning, a movie in the afternoon, her shift at the station at night, another movie in the evening, and then sleep. It was a simple routine but it worked for her. It kept her mind busy.

She had found out that Chloe had gotten her nodes removed, mostly since somebody had mentioned it to her in passing before they left on break. Beca had sent her flowers the day she got out of surgery, her favorite, daffodils. She had mentioned it one night when they were laying in bed together and Beca thought it would be a nice gesture to her. The next day Beca received a text.

C-Hey, we, I mean the Bellas, we did it! We made it! We're going to the final round! You should be there. We all want you there. Please. Practice is on Monday.

Beca smiled and took off her headphones. She looked at the text and sighed. She should go back, but what would she say? What did she want to say? She let out a choked whimper and looked at her phone as a second text came through.

C-The flowers are beautiful btw. :)

Beca tossed her phone aside. Well at least Chloe was happy. She should text back but what to say. What should she say? There was nothing to say to her. How could she say how sorry she was. How much she missed them.

Even after the semester kicked back into gear she couldn't think of anything to say. After talking to her dad and trying to apologize to Jesse she couldn't think of anything to say other than that she needed to. She had pushed everyone away and had no clue how to get them back. She was used to just pushing them away and moving on but for once in her life, she didn't want to move on. She wanted them back, she wanted Chloe back. It had been a week of practices that she had missed and the weekend was rolling around. Saturday meant a four hour practice according to Chloe's multiple texts begging her to come back. She steeled herself and looked at her Bella outfit. She was going to have to go back and eat her words and apologize, but if it meant having friends again, Beca could do it. No, she would do it.


	8. Chapter 8: Apologies

A/N: Only two chapters left after this one!

* * *

Chloe could smell Beca before she saw her. All the Bellas were fighting for control. The room was in chaos. Aubrey had thrown up across the floor. Cynthia Rose was groping Stacie, Fat Amy was crushing Chloe and Aubrey while they wrestled for the pipe, and everybody was trying to force their hormones on everyone else. Sure Chloe wasn't the only Omega in the group, but her head was swimming. She could feel her mouth water at all the different smells and felt herself start to ache. She knew her pants were soaked and she pushed all the dirty thoughts out of her mind in order to focus this was about control of the Bellas. Not about control of the aching need she was in.

And then Beca showed up. Chloe could smell her walk into the building and as soon as she walked in, she looked up from the ground to see Beca sanding there shocked. Her eyes trailed down her body and could see the unmistakable bulge in her pants. Chloe shivered her body begging her to run over and jump into Beca's arms. Chloe looked away and stood up straightening herself out. She checked to make sure she didn't have a wet spot and was glad to see she hadn't thoroughly soaked herself.

But of course Beca had gotten them all together. She always brought them all together. But that's what an alpha did. They brought people together around them. She managed to get all the girls to relax back together and connect. She even got Aubrey to give up the reigns. As much as it pained her to do it. Chloe could see Aubrey fight the urge to rip Beca apart as she did it, but she gave her the pitch pipe, or attempted to before it rolled into her vomit.

Beca had told all the girls to go home and change, which seemed pretty great since they were all sweaty, smelly, and either covered in vomit, or desperately needed to change their underpants. And then later they would all meet at the drained swimming pool. Since it was still winter nobody was really using the outdoor pool so the school figured it was better to drain it anyways. As all the girls started to separate and grab their bags Chloe walked over to Beca. Her legs felt like jello and threatened to give out under her with each step. She practically stumbled up to the alpha her mouth dry. "You came..." Chloe practically whined the need obvious in her voice.

Beca turned around to look at her. Her pupils dilated and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Chloe could still see the bulge and licked her lips. "Uhh...yeah...I missed you." She realized what she said and quickly shook her head. "I don't mean you you. The Bellas. I missed all of you."

Chloe felt herself whimper inside. She knew it was too good to be true. "Oh. Well it's good to have you back. It hasn't been the same without you here." Chloe opened her arms and gave Beca a quick hug. The smaller girl jumped slightly shocked and then leaned into it wrapping her arms around Chloe and hugging her back. Both girls breathed in deeply inhaling the other's scent. Chloe gently nuzzled Beca's cheek earning a low rumble from the Alpha.

A low cough from behind them snapped the two girls out of their trance. Chloe quickly backed up noticing Aubrey standing next to them with her arms crossed. "Can I borrow you for a minute Beca?"

* * *

"Oh. Yeah sure." Beca glanced tentatively at Chloe.

Chloe leaned into Beca's ear. "Thanks for the flowers by the way. It was really sweet of you." Chloe let go of Beca and grabbed her bag before leaving the two alone.

"So Beca. It's no easy to say this..." Aubrey said rubbing the back of her neck.

Beca looked at her. She could tell Chloe had left the building and it left her feeling sad, also horny. Her dick was still hard from when she walked in. All the girls were trying to take control of the room and so by the time Beca had arrived it seemed like they must been having some weird kind of orgy. Of course that sent Beca's alpha sense off and when she spotted Chloe she knew all she wanted was to pin her down and make sure everyone stayed away. And then she thought maybe she'd get that chance, when Chloe was nuzzling up against her, and then of course Aubrey had to interrupt and ruin everything and now Chloe was gone.

"The Bellas were entrusted to me. And all I've done is drive it into the ground. You were right about everything, every single time." Aubrey looked away upset crossing her arms.

"Aubrey you really don't have to do this. You already made your point." Beca said shoving her hands in her pockets.

Aubrey turned back to her and squeezed her arms tighter. "No I do. Because I owe you an apology. I treated you like shit for no reason." She paused looking down at the floor. "No, it wasn't for no reason. It's because you're an alpha. My whole life my father wanted an alpha and instead he got a beta like me. So he tried to force me to act like an alpha. And it was fine because there wasn't one in the Bellas and then you come along. And just like an alpha you pull everyone in around you." She glanced up at Beca. "I hated you because I wanted to be you. You were everything I wanted to be and you just shrugged it off like it was nothing."

Beca was taken aback. Sure she knew she was an alpha but she hated the fact that she was. Everybody always expected her to be in charge, to step up, to lead. Omegas always threw themselves at her whenever they could. Betas too more often than not. She just wanted to be herself but everybody had this image of what she was and wanted. "It's not that. I just never wanted to be the kind of alpha who acted like an alpha. I just wanted to be me."

"That's exactly the problem. If you came in and just took control I wouldn't have been so mad, still mad but less so. Instead you came in and you actually did my job better than me. You were a better leader than I ever was. And the worst part, was I actually wanted you to lead me." Aubrey looked like she was going to be sick.

Beca reached out and put a hand on Aubrey's shoulder. "Aubrey I'm sorry if I did anything to make you-" She cleared her throat awkwardly.

Aubrey looked up at her quickly. "Oh god. Please don't flatter yourself that much. I'm no love struck omega. You can keep that dick of yours to yourself. I just, I respect you. You lead like I wish I could." Aubrey walked over and grabbed Beca's shoulders giving them a light squeeze. "Lead the Bellas. You can do this. But let me be clear about this, you need to be a leader. No games, no being afraid. If you're going to lead us you need to be an alpha."

Beca straightened up and could feel the air shift around them. The two girls locked eyes in a very clear battle of wits. Aubrey's eyes trembled and her shoulders sagged slightly. Beca knew this is what Aubrey wanted so she didn't press too hard on her. Aubrey let out a soft whimper and stepped back letting her hands fall to her sides. Beca took a deep breath and exhaled it through her mouth slowly. "I won't let you down Aubrey."

Aubrey bit her lip. "I know you won't. And don't let Chloe down either."

"Wha-" Beca stammered out.

"Oh please. You two are good for each other. But just remember that the Bellas need to come first. We might have a chance to win this with you in the lead."

Beca sighed. "I know you're right. I just, I can't get bogged down with her right now. The Bellas come first. And then..." She trailed off lost in thought.

"And then..." Aubrey said looking off as well.

"And then we will see what happens. My duty is to the Bellas."

Aubrey smiled patting Beca on the back. "You'll do fine. Now if you don't mind captain, I'm going to go home and get ready for practice later." She pulled at her shirt wrinkling her nose. "I'll clean the pipe for you. Soak it in bleach or something."

Beca nodded. "Uh yeah. Thanks for that." She grabbed her own bag heading off. If she was going to do this, she was going to need to do some research.

* * *

Chloe stood in the living room of her apartment with Aubrey her hands on her hips. She was wrapped in only a large towel around her torso, her hair still wet from the shower dripping on the floor.

"Could you please dry your hair and not ruin the floor." Aubrey said pulling off her shirt and tossing it in the garbage.

"No. What did you say to her?" Chloe said angrily stomping her foot spreading even more water on the floor.

Aubrey pulled out a cup and dropped in the pipe before grabbing their bottle of bleach from under the sink and pouring it in afterwards. "I told her she needed to be a grown up and take charge of the team. That she needed to be an alpha and take charge."

Chloe had just taken care of herself in the shower and now she was already feeling the need again. Just that one line about an alpha taking charge had sent her into overdrive. Her heat was coming on sure, but it was still at least a week and a half off. She shouldn't be this needy. She looked up to see Aubrey waving her hand in front of her face. She blinked to clear her head. "Huh?"

"I said you were acting like a desperate omega in heat. Snap out of it will you. I'm trying to get over you and the last thing I need is you walking around her begging to be fucked."

Chloe turned deep red out of shame. "Sorry. I'll go to my room." She turned to head back to her room.

"Get yourself under control Beale. Last thing anybody needs is you walking around begging to be fucked."

Chloe stuck up her middle finger before disappearing into her room and locking the door behind her. She tossed her towel aside and flopped down onto her bed. She buried her face into her comforter and groaned. She needed to figure out this hormonal problem and fast. There was no way she was going to be able to be around Beca like this. Especially with her heat coming up. She needed someone. She needed Beca. But right now, Chloe needed herself. She rolled over and opened her bedside drawer pulling out a toy. It wasn't the real thing, but it would do. She checked the clock. She still had an hour before practice, plenty of time to deal with her issues. She hoped.


	9. Chapter 9: Endings Are The Best Part

A/N: Only one more chapter to go! Don't worry the sex is coming. Next Chapter. I have the idea of the next Pitch Perfect story but are there any requests or other fandoms people want me to write for before i get to it? Let me know in the comments or a message.

* * *

Beca was sitting staring out the window of the airplane watching the light blink on the wing. It had been a crazy past three weeks with rehearsals since Beca took over. Between keeping her grades up at a solid B-, working at the station, and working on getting the Bellas ready she hadn't even had time to think about mixes or LA. Not that she was even really thinking about it. Beca found college to be pretty great once she opened up to it. She had even decided to stick it out for the four years and get a degree, at least before moving out to LA.

The real struggle had been getting the Bellas ready. Not only was she combining a ton of songs together into the perfect mix, but she had to choreograph, prep the tracks, and work on the outfits. Thankfully all the Bellas were helping out. Stacie had been killing it on the outfits as she called them, the perfect balance of sexy and slutty. Aubrey and Chloe had been working on the harmonies with everyone. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose were working on the choreography. All together things had come together quickly and yet Beca couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something.

That something was Chloe. With everything going on, they hadn't had a lot of time to talk, and it was clearly a strain on their friendship. They never spent time alone, one of them always finding a way to leave the situation. The only positive was that Chloe never smelled of any other alphas. She never really smelled of anybody at all. And it didn't help that she was on edge and tense, everybody could tell something wasn't right with her. Beca could see it though. She had been fighting her urges and in turn, she was uncomfortable. She'd wiggle in her clothes when she thought people weren't looking and after practice she would just take a minute to sit there and breathe deeply. Beca wanted to help her, but mostly she was just worried.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Beca snapped her head up looking towards the aisle where Aubrey stood waiting her hands on both seats. "Pull up a seat. Row is empty." She gestured to the two empty chairs next to her. Almost everyone else was asleep, the benefit of the red eye flight was that the plane was nearly empty so everybody got their own row.

Aubrey slid in and took the seat by the aisle leaving a gap between them. "You feeling ready?"

Beca sighed. "Yes. But no. I know we're ready, but I'm just nervous. What if something goes wrong. Or I let you all down."

Aubrey patted Beca's shoulder. "Beca I hate to say it but you won't. You did so much good for this team and I should've listened to you long ago." She pretended to gag a bit.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Thank you. I know that was hard."

Aubrey leaned back. "I came over because we really need to talk about Chloe. She's about to snap."

"What do you want me to do about it Aubrey? She and I aren't together and she's a big girl and can take care of-"

"Drop it with the bullshit." Aubrey cut her off. "You're still desperately pining after her, and she's still desperate for you to claim her."

Beca ran her hand through her hair. Sure she had thought about just pinning her against a wall and having her way but they were adults and they weren't even dating. "I can lie and say I don't want to but I do, god I do. But she graduates and she's gone in two months. And I won't be the one holding her back. And I've got work. And she was the one who ended it so..."

"You're just as bad as her. You know what her excuse was, 'Beca doesn't want me.' You know what she did? She failed all her courses so she's going to be stuck here another year. Not only that but she's been fighting her urges. She's popping at least four suppressants a day? Did you know she's in heat right now? No? Because she's masking it in multiple ways. You need to pull your alpha head out of your ass and go claim your omega because heaven knows you're just on edge as she is." Aubrey took a deep breath her face losing the red tint.

"I'm not on edge. You're on edge." Beca stuttered out trying to process everything.

"If you were any more on edge, your dick would be busting out of your pants." She put up her hands. "Look that's none of my business, I'm just speaking for the team. We're all tired of you two being children about it. So deal with your issues." She stood up and glanced over at the bathroom. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go deal with mine. Like Stacie said, 'He's a hunter' and lucky for me, I'm the hunted." Aubrey gave Beca a wink before heading off.

Beca sat back taking a deep breath. It wasn't gonna do her any good to sit here and think about it that would only cause her to overthink it and not get anywhere. Beca sighed and stood up walking across the plane to Chloe's row. She was curled up in a blanket with a pillow watching a movie. Beca could just barely smell Chloe's heat and bit her lip, it should be much stronger, she was really fighting it. As Beca got near, Chloe instinctively rubbed her legs together. She looked over at Beca her eyes glancing over her body.

"Hey Chlo. Can we talk?" Beca said rubbing one arm awkwardly.

"Uh. Yeah. What's up?" Chloe said pulling her legs off the seat so Beca could sit.

Beca slipped in and sat down next to her, their legs brushing against each other causing them both to exhale shakily. "Aubrey told me what you're doing. Chloe you're going to make yourself sick with what you're doing. Taking that many pills not to mention whatever you're putting on to mask your scent fully can't be good for you."

"Look Beca I'm an adult. I don't need your advice and as you made it clear, we're not in a relationship, we're barely friends."

Beca let out a low growl and blinked looking embarrassed. "Then what's the deal with you failing your classes huh?" Chloe looked shocked. "You didn't think I knew? Stop this silliness."

Chloe sat up angry. "Look if you want to be friends or you want me to stop then you should stop playing games. I'm doing this because we have a competition to win and I need to focus. So you know what why don't we focus on that and then afterwards maybe you can clear your head to think about what I mean to you outside of the Bellas. So if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to my movie." She grabbed her headphones and put them back on with a huff.

Beca stood up shocked. She knew Chloe was right about the competition and her feelings. She was always right about everything. She headed back to her seat and sat down slumping down in the chair. She heard a thud come from the bathroom up ahead. 'At least somebody in the Bella's is having a good time.'

* * *

The Bella's had just finished their set and were on their way to the seats. Beca went first where Jesse was waiting for her. "I told you endings were the best part." He said smirking proudly.

Beca just laughed and hit his arm. "You don't have to act so smug about it."

Jesse laughed and put his hand on her shoulder. "You killed it out there. But let's be honest I knew you would once I heard about the change of management. Aubrey..." He nodded over at her.

Beca looked over at Aubrey who raised an eyebrow crossing her arms. "Jesse." She said curtly.

"Both of you behave. Or I'll kick both your asses." Beca snarled.

Jesse put his hands up. "No worries. By the way. Where's your girl?" Beca looked around trying to find Chloe. She stood up on her tiptoes and finally spotted Chloe leaning against the wall gripping her stomach and wincing. Beca felt a pain in her chest and gripped the seat tightly digging her nails into it. Jesse put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a light shove. "Go get her."

Beca pushed off the chair and brushed past all the Bellas. They all moved out of her way leaning back against the seat as she pushed by. She stormed out and stopped right next to Chloe. Chloe looked up at her, her eyes were slightly sunken and dazed. Beca gently cupped her cheek and pushed her up against the wall gently pressing her body against Chloe's. She immediately felt Chloe relax a bit and her face loosen up. She could just barely smell Chloe through all of the suppressants. She leaned closer her lips inches away.

"I want you Chlo. So much. More than anything I want you. But I need to know you-" Beca was cut off as Chloe roughly grabbed her hair and yanked her head into a kiss. Beca smiled in surprised and turned her head gripping Chloe's hair loosely and returning the kiss. She forced her I guess into Chloe's mouth and pressed her leg between Chloe's. She could feel Chloe whimper and grind against it for a moment before she began to tremble lightly. Beca pulled back letting Chloe gasp for air. Immediately the air was filled with the scent of Chloe and Beca could tell that the pair had the eyes of everyone nearby on them.

Chloe's head slumped against Beca's chest, her breathing heavy. Beca gently rubbed the back of her head smiling. Chloe gently lifted her head looking up at Beca. "You promise?"

"You're mine. All mine." Beca practically growled. She felt Chloe brush her body against her member. She had tucked it away tightly but could feel it straining leaving a small bulge in her pants.

"I needed you..." Chloe whined softly.

Beca lifted her up and kissed her cheeks. "I know. I'm so sorry. I'm never going to leave you in need again."

Chloe nuzzled against Beca's neck smiling. "Mmmm. I'm in need now."

Beca smirked. "I can tell." Before Beca could continue her thought she felt a pair of hands gently pull her off of Chloe to her surprise. She spun around growling to see Aubrey with her hands up.

"Beca we won! We won!" She looked at Beca's face and bit her lip. "My bad... But we need to go onstage."

Beca snarled and took a step towards Aubrey seeing red. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle lightly holding her back and could feel Chloe press against her back. "We can hold off. I'm just gonna stay real close?"

Beca took a deep breath and looked around to see all the Bella's staring at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Chloe's hand dragging her towards the stage. All the other Bella's rushed forward behind them to the cheers of the crowd.


	10. Chapter 10: Round Two

A/N: The long awaited chapter. Here comes smut.

* * *

"All right acca-bitches, meet back in the lobby in thirty minutes. Then we're going out and partying like there's no tomorrow!" Stacie screamed. She was wrapped around Aubrey jumping up and down. All the girls started to head off in their respective directions to their rooms. Chloe was pressed tightly against Beca breathing heavily. The suppressants had worn off halfway back from the competition and Beca welcomed it. Chloe's smell mad her mouth water. Her teeth were begging to be dug into Chloe's neck claiming her. Her dick was pressed tightly against her pants leaving nothing to be discovered but Beca couldn't care less. All she cared about was Chloe.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Aubrey snapping in their faces. "Hey horn dogs, give me fifteen minutes to get my stuff packed and I'll move into the new room I got. Think you two can keep it in your pants for that long?"

Chloe lifted up her head gently from Beca's chest. "Hurry..." She whined her legs clenching together as she shivered.

Beca gently rubbed small circles on her back earning a low hum of approval from Chloe. "We can wait. Just. You know text us where to meet you and we'll make it when we can. We're going to be pretty busy..." Beca trailed off a low growl in a her throat.

"Will do!" Aubrey called as Stacie dragged her away to the elevators.

Beca carefully led her and Chloe to a couch and sat down on it. Chloe crawled on top of Beca's lap wrapping around her. Beca could feel Chloe grind her hips slowly. Her dick throbbed at the thought of how near Chloe was to her. Beca gripped Chloe's hips quickly stopping her. Chloe whined her eyes hazy. "Chlo I know we both want this but how much do you want this?" She needed to know what Chloe wanted before she lost control.

"No dirty talk." Chloe panted out kissing Beca's neck.

Beca tilted her head moaning. She opened her eyes and gently pulled Chloe's head back by her hair. "Not dirty talk Chlo. I know we both are going to let go once we head upstairs, but do you, do you really want me? For..."

Chloe blinked her eyes clearing the haze. She gripped Beca's cheeks smiling. "Are you asking if I want you to claim me?" Beca blushed and tried to look away only to have her head held roughly in place. "There's my shy little alpha." She leaned into Beca's ear seductively blowing on it. "If you want to claim me, you better commit to me right now." Chloe sucked on Beca's ear lobe.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's neck. "I'm yours and yours only for as long as you want me." She felt Chloe shiver and smiled. "I'm going to make you mine."

"Then take me. Upstairs. Now." Chloe said her breathing heavy.

Beca quickly picked Chloe up carrying her around her waist as she headed for the elevator in the hotel. She quickly pressed in the button for their floor and leaned against the wall. Chloe was kissing and sucking on her neck all the while making Beca even more aroused. The elevator climbed up to the seventh floor and Beca rushed out of it. She stomped down the hall and paused at Chloe and Aubrey's door. She pulled Chloe off of her neck with a pop. "Where's the room key."

"Back pocket." Chloe said panting. Beca tried to find it but couldn't get it out of Chloe's tight pants. She growled and shoved Chloe's butt against the door rubbing it against the handle. Chloe moaned and Beca rolled her eyes sliding the other cheek against it. She was rewarded with a low beep and quickly grabbed the handle shoving the door open. It slammed against the wall with a bang. Beca stormed in and found Aubrey pressed against the wall by Stacie with a hand buried in her pants.

The two girls looked up at them shocked. Stacie quickly pulled her hand out both of them blushing. "Sorry about that we got distracted..." Stacie muttered embarrassed.

"Give me the key Aubrey." Beca growled.

"What?" Aubrey muttered trying to zip up her pants.

"GIVE ME THE KEY TO THE NEW ROOM SO I CAN GO DEAL WITH MY OMEGA!" Beca yelled. The room suddenly got very silent as Beca asserted her dominance. All three girls lowered their head faces red. Aubrey slowly reached into her pants and pulled out a hotel card bringing it over to the pair. Beca took it and stormed out of the room pulling the door shut behind her. She headed down the hall to the new room.

"That was really hot." Chloe muttered softly.

"If you're talking about them you're about to be really unhappy."

"No. You taking control." Chloe said nuzzling Beca's cheek with her head.

Beca smirked and opened the new room. She shut the door behind her locking it with both locks. She walked over to the bed and shoved Chloe down onto and climbed over her panting. Chloe looked up at her and licked her lips. Her hands reached up and she gently started to undo Beca's pants. She pushed them down past Beca's butt and watched her cock spring out. Chloe could see the bead of precum at the tip and licked her lips hungrily, her mouth parting slightly.

Beca looked at Chloe and could see her eyes locked to her cock and her open mouth. She could see the desire in Chloe's eyes and shifted her body forward until her dick was hanging over Chloe's open mouth. She could feel the omega's breath teasing her and lowered her hips. Chloe instinctively opened her mouth and took Beca's length into her mouth. Beca smirked and lowered her hips down pressing her member deeper into Chole's mouth. It only took a few seconds for her to bury her length in Chloe's throat. She pulled out her cock and let it slap against Chloe's face smearing her makeup. Chloe smiled widely.

Suddenly the room was filled with the sweetest smell Beca had ever smelled. She looked over her shoulder. Somewhere along the way Chloe had managed to slide both her pants and underpants down to her ankles. Beca lifted herself up and crawled over to Chloe's legs and tugged off her shoes. She followed by gripping her pants and underpants and pulling them off in one quick motion and tossing them onto the floor. "You're still wearing too much." Beca panted out angrily.

Chloe sat up and slowly but teasingly pulled off her top and tossed it to the side. "You too..." Chloe whined. Beca leaned back and removed her own shirt along with her shoes and pants tossing them away. Both girls looked at each other hungrily. Beca leaned forward and grabbed the back of Chloe's head pulling her in for a kiss.

Chloe instantly gave up control. Beca sucked on Chloe's bottom lip tracing it with her tongue. She pulled back for a second before diving back in. She hungrily pushed her tongue into Chloe's mouth. Their two tongues trailed over each other as Beca tugged lightly on Chloe's hair. She pushed Chloe onto her back against the comforter and crawled on top. She trailed her lips away kissing down to Chloe's neck. She leaned back starting to pull away. "Let me grab a-"

Chloe grabbed her wrist holding her back. "It'll be okay." Chloe whined pulling Beca back over. A part of Beca wanted to argue but the look on Chloe's face erased all worry with a smile.

Beca climbed back on top and gripped her cock. She pressed it against Chloe's entrance. Chloe took in a sharp breath and let it out with a trembling moan. Beca smiled and slowly pressed the tip inside. Chloe tilted her head back in pleasure. Beca gently guided herself in with small thrusts. Each one causing Chloe to shake and grip the bedsheets tighter. Beca gently lifted Chloe's hips with one arm and used the other to hold herself up. She could already feel Chloe close to the edge. She gently pressed her knot against Chloe's entrance and slowed her motions silently asking for permission.

Chloe gripped the back of Beca's head and lowered it to her neck moaning. Beca took the sign and slowly began to work her knot in. Chloe tightened up instinctively trying to fight her. Eventually she began to give way and Beca worked in more of her knot. With one last push she felt it slide in with a pop as her hips met Chloe's. Chloe cried out her body trembling roughly. Beca just held her still as Chloe rode out her orgasm. Wave after wave rushed over her as she cried out a series of inaudible sounds. Beca could smell the desire in the air and it made her head cloudy. She kissed and sucked at Chloe's neck until she couldn't take it any longer. She opened her mouth and roughly bit down on her neck.

Chloe froze for a second before a new wave of emotions and pleasure washed over her. She dug her nails into Beca's back. Beca could feel her legs get soaked in Chloe's juices and couldn't hold back. Her cock trembled and she felt her balls tighten. Load after load came out spilling into Chloe who only moaned. Beca gently released her bite on Chloe's neck licking the wound she could taste some blood. Before she could even apologize, Chloe roughly sank her own teeth into Beca's neck in a matching bite.

Beca cried out as a new series of emotions rushed over her. She wasn't conflicted anymore about anything. Chloe was her everything. She chose Chloe and Chloe chose her. She took her knot buried deep inside her. Beca would do anything for her no matter what. Beca felt her body react and empty another load inside of Chloe.

It took a few minutes but Chloe finally released her grip on Beca's neck and fell back onto the bed panting. Beca gently lifted Chloe's leg and gently rotated herself so they both lay on their sides, Beca still buried tightly inside of Chloe, her knot creating a tight seal. She gently kissed Chloe's shoulder and rubbed small circles around her stomach.

After a while Beca felt her knot decrease and gently slid it out of her mate. Chloe whimpered at the loss but rolled over and curled up with Beca. Beca smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Mine..."

"My alpha..." Chloe said back looking up at her smiling. "I've missed you..."

"I missed you too." Beca said.

Chloe let out a gasp and smiled her eyes fluttering. "Thanks for filling me up. I can still feel you leaking out of me." Chloe trailed a hand down and brought it back to her lips. She opened her mouth sucking on them.

Beca licked her lips at the sight her cock twitching a bit. "Speaking of which. I mean we just..."

Chloe put a hand on Beca's arm. "Don't worry. The suppressants definitely killed any chance of any worries this month. Plus the birth control, we're definitely fine." She smiled and kissed her chin.

"I'll trust you on this one. But from now on no games and playing. We're too young for this shit."

"You worry too much. I know what to do to make you relax." Chloe said kissing between Beca's breasts.

"Already?" Beca whined. She felt her cock twitch in excitement as she faked tiredness.

Chloe roughly shoved her onto her back and climbed on top of her. "You claimed me. Now it's time to earn it."

* * *

About an hour and half later the pair found themselves at the club that the rest of the team was at. They walked up arm in arm as the girls cheered clapping for them. Aubrey got up throwing her arms around the pair followed by Fat Amy and the rest of the girls one by one. Within a few minutes both Beca and Chloe had caught up to the rest of the team thanks to multiple shots.

"I'm so glad you two made up. You're such a cute couple." Aubrey whined drunkenly leaning on the pair.

"Aww. Thanks Bree. You're really cute with Stacie." Beca said as Chloe kissed her neck. "You thinking you'll shack up with her. Seems you two have a good thing going."

Aubrey blushed deep red and looked over at Stacie on the dance floor. Stacie smirked and waved over to her and ran a hand down her body. "If she'll have me. Heaven knows I'm head over heels."

"Good to see you crushing on someone." Chloe said softly.

Stacie walked over and grabbed Aubrey's hands moving them so she could climb up onto Aubrey's lap. She wrapped her arms around Aubrey's neck and gave her a big kiss. Beca took the cue and pulled Chloe to her feet and dragged them over to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and started to dance with her.

"I was thinking with Aubrey moving out next year, I'm going to need a new roommate. I was hoping you'd consider taking up the room." Chloe said swinging her hips to the beat.

"Sounds like fun to me. I hear it comes with perks." Beca pulled Chloe flush against her.

"The best kind. Me." Chloe purred in her ear.

"I think I'm okay with that." Beca smiled and kissed Chloe on the cheek.


End file.
